Laughs
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: Since 1000 themes is over with for now, this is a bunch of one shots. Inside, I'll tell you if one is connected to another.
1. Over Worked

**I'm sorry to those who are waiting for an update on FATEal attraction(seriously folks. Could you help me out with a better title here?). I have part of it written, but I've been having writers block, so I decided to accept a challege to try to get my back on track. I'll be posting up an update as soon as I can. In the mean time, heres the first drabble.**

_Spoilers: Zilch._

_Prompt: A Bridge Too Far_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. If I did, they'd already be married and having little loverspats and baby Castles right about now. No dieing Kae! NEVER dieing Kate OR Castle!_

_Author's Notes: After a figured out the prompt was an idiom meaning an act of overreaching, I had the perfect idea._

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

Richard Castle peered down at the hunched form of Kate Beckett. He had been standing here for a total of 23 minutes and she still hadn't acknowledged his presence. In fact, he believed she didn't even know he was there at all. This didn't surprise him in the slightest though, the time being 3:42 a.m., a normal Beckett working time, where as she would be fully engrossed in whatever paperwork she was doing.

Sometimes he couldn't believe she could wake up in the morning and actually think straight. It was unbelievable! The woman got maybe four hours of sleep, yet was right on the dot every morning for work and fresh as ever. She truly was extraordinary. Yet, he knew she needed her rest more than anyone and he didn't want her falling asleep on the job or snapping under the pressure, or worse, taking a bullet because of slow reflexes, so he chose to announce his presence.

"Kate." His voice was quiet; she would have missed it if they weren't the only two people left at the station. She certainly didn't miss the use of her first name, nor the heavy concern lacing his voice. Her body jerked up and she whipped around to face a grimacing Castle.

"You need to go home and rest." His eyebrows caved inward and he looked like he was ready to carry her out of there. This made her aggravated, already heated from the stress of the paperwork.

"Not until these stacks of paperwork are done, _Rick_." She dawdled on his name, drawing out as much sarcasm as she could muster on the single word. She was slightly surprised when he swallowed and his gaze flickered away from hers for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, but it disappeared quickly and the concern was back when he locked their gazes once again.

"Beckett, you've been here since 6 a.m. You're stressed, tired, hungry-it's no doubt you haven't eaten all day-and you need to go home. Please, Kate." He looked so sad and overwhelmed that she just had to sigh and admit to herself he was right. She had definitely gone a bridge to far. It was ridiculous the amount of work she had gotten done and she did need some rest. "You can even walk out of here by yourself." He added with a slight smirk. "That way there's no funny business."

She rolled her eyes at him and he thought she was going to make him beg more, but to his surprise, she stood and grabbed her coat, stalking past him towards the elevator.

"That's it?" He called out in a shocked tone. Beckett smirked and turned around to face him once more.

"Sometimes I do listen to you, Castle." She said, her smirk widening at his shocked expression.

"Rarely!" He exclaimed and she just laughed as she summoned the elevator and headed home for some much needed rest.


	2. Riddled Out

**In case anybody wanted it, heres the link to the challenge: .net/forum/1000_Themes_Challenge/41914/**

_Spoilers: Still none. _

_Prompt: Surrounded by Idiots_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: If I did, beleive me, there would be some MAJOR changes. One included more shirtless Nathan._

_Author's Notes: I randomly scrolled through the list and this one was just to much fun to pass up._

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

Beckett walked into the 12th precinct, ready to work her butt off and drink copious amounts of coffee, yet before she could reach her desk, she peered over though to Ryan and Esposito's desks, where both detectives sat staring at a computer. Ryan looked confused as hell while Esposito just looked ready to smash it in. Castle stood to their right, a quizzical expression on his face.

As Beckett slipped over to them, she couldn't help but notice how comical they looked, Ryan and Esposito's faces pressed close to the screen with Castle peering over their shoulder to the point of creating an upside-down L-shape with his body.

"Did your subscription to 17teen get canceled, 'Sito?" She stood opposite of them, arms crossed, eyes lazily trained on the three men who jumped up, startled at her sudden appearance.

"Hey, Beckett. How's it goin'?" Ryan asked nervously, his smile tentative. Castle had, surprisingly, not taken his eyes off the screen, unlike her fellow detectives. He seemed to be bending his head at angles, trying to figure out the puzzle displayed on it.

"What's got you three riled up like cornered animals?" She shot back, raising an eyebrow, and clicking her way around the desk. She wasn't expecting what she saw though, and so her guard had been down. She couldn't control herself.

She laughed out loud. "It's footprints." She glanced again at the email with the simple question "The more you take the more you leave behind. What are they?" It was such an easy riddle, she couldn't believe it if they'd been standing here more than five minutes.

"Well, that was a waste of an hour." Grumbled Esposito and Beckett had to bite her lip to not burst into hysterical laughter. A giggle made it through though and Castle looked up finally, giving her the same quizzical look.

As Beckett turned on her heel to head back to her desk, she couldn't help but mumble to herself, "I'm surrounded by idiots."


	3. Unkept Secrets

**Second update of the day! Pretty good, eh? I know I should be writing Karaoke, but this is too much fun! *Laughs***

_Spoilers: Still no. Maybe I shouldn't put this up here...? XD_

_Prompt: Hickey_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Castle!_

_Author's Notes: Review? Please?_

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

Beckett self-consciously fiddled with her turtleneck and felt like running out of the precinct for the umpteenth time this morning, and she'd only been here fifteen minutes. Her boyfriend, Rick Castle, had decided during last nights…"activities" that he was going to give her a couple something's to remember him by before he left to go shopping.

He'd been kind enough to offer, and she'd accepted, knowing he just wanted to feel helpful, but if she'd known he would give her not one, but _three_ hickeys, she would have declined, even if she knew no "activities" would have happened, because now she would spend the whole day trying to hide them from Ryan and Esposito. Today was going to be long for sure.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and tried to get herself focused again. After several more minutes of self-reassurances, she actually started to concentrate, but when she had to write down Castles name, her hand flew back up to her neck and she groaned, leaning back in her chair. What was she going to do if she couldn't keep him out of her mind?

This was the point her soon-to-be-dead boyfriend chose to walk in, two things of coffee in his hands and a light smirk on his face. Beckett just glared at him.

"Hello, Detective." He announced grandly, plopping down into his usual seat and handing Beckett her coffee. She took it reluctantly. Not because she didn't want the coffee-Oh, she could use that-but because she was still furious with him. They had been in a relationship for a couple months now and somehow avoid the beans being spilt.

She knew all of her crew better than anyone, and she knew they didn't know, so all was good, except Castle still liked to push the buttons on the secret. "Long time no see." He whispered to her with a sly grin, and she thought, _Like that._

"Castle, this isn't funny." Beckett snapped at him. "I've got three, _three _hickeys on my neck! This turtleneck barley covers the highest one and I've been wanting to scratch my neck for some time but I can't because they'll see!" She was whispering furiously and unconsciously had moved her head closer to his. He started to do the same when he spoke.

"Is it really that bad if they know? I mean, we know about Lanie and Esposito's relationship." Castle shrugged and smiled innocently at her, which just made her more aggravated.

"I don't want to be ridiculed, teased, or…" Beckett stopped herself from saying, _proven wrong. _They had known all along they would get together, and she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they were right. Castle seemed to read her mind, because his grin widened and he chuckled softly, reaching up to put his hand over his mouth. "Castle…" She said warningly, her eyes daring him, but before she could inflict any physical harm on him, Esposito breezed in.

"Hey, Beckett! I got those addresses you wanted me to…" He paused, taking in their position, his gaze flickering between them. That's when they noticed how close they were and Beckett pulled back quickly, shoving her chair away from Castle and glaring up at Esposito while automatically pulling up her turtleneck. Castle quietly composed himself before he turned to 'Sito, who was intently staring at her neck. "It that-?"

"No." Beckett growled, jumping to her feet.

'Sito took a step closer. "That looked like-"

"No!" Beckett growled a bit louder and more forcefully before scurrying towards the break room, but Esposito was quicker. He was at her side in a few quick strides and yanked down her turtleneck before Beckett could stop him. He froze.

"It is! Well, I should say _they_ are." He laughed heartily and Becket whipped around to glare at Castle, which didn't go unnoticed by the Hispanic Detective.

"You haven't had a date in months, and it's not like you go for booty calls…and the only person who comes to your apartment unannounced I've heard of is…" He blinked. "Are you sleeping with Castle?" He purred teasingly.

He expected a retort, an explanation, maybe even a black eye, but not a furious blush as she ducked into the break room.

'Sito turned around and raised an eyebrow at Castle. He raised up his hands in a defensive position. "Hey, she made me swear to keep it a secret." Esposito just laughed and walked away. _Mom and Dad need to get their act together before the other kids hear this! _He thought as he headed down to the morgue, still laughing his butt off.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNV~

**Again. Please?**


	4. Kiss

**Three updates in one day; I am on fire! *Does a happy jig* Short? Yes. Good? Hopefully.**

_Spoilers: Knockdown, slight for Dead Pool. (Obviously this is helpful...)_

_Prompt: Cloud Nine_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Me no owny Castle._

_Author's Notes:Felt like a mushy happy thingy._

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

He was floating on cloud nine. The Kiss had been sweet and tender while also being passionate and full of unannounced feelings that they had yet to speak of. It had been adventurous, but shy. It was, in one word, amazing.

He still couldn't believe he had kissed Kate, the object of his unshared, unbridled affection for three years. Yes, he had held her hand. Yes, he had kissed her before, but this kiss. This kiss! This kiss both of them had wanted without attributing it to a case. Castle finally had her.

Well, maybe not quite yet, but after The Kiss, she hadn't run away or made excuses. She had actually curled up next to him on that couch and fallen asleep with a sweet smile on her face while all Castle could do was grin like an idiot. She liked him, and that was enough for Castle, even if she didn't love him back.

_Yet. _He reminded himself. _Yet. _And he let himself fantasize of a day in which Kate was his wife, all while stroking the back of her sleeping form.


	5. Bitch

**I'm making this a two parter, maybe more. Heres the first instalment.**

_Spoilers: The Finale(Season Three Version)_

_Prompt: And The Jackass of the Year Award Goes To…_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is several Stephen King novels._

_Author's Notes: Let's pretend Kate was never shot and Castle didn't declare his love for her just for now. Instead, Montgomery died of natural causes and opal Jones became the new captain. She has also taken an interest in Castle._

~VNMVNMVNMVNMV~

Kate's POV

I glared at the office door, willing her to disappear forever by exploding into fairy dust. _That's what Castle seemed to think she was made of, anyways. Not that he ever says that specifically, but I know his thought process better than anyone. By this, I also know he was sleeping with her, which just infuriates me all the more._

_What's worse is I'm stuck on desk duty with that homicidal b**ch breathing down me neck every minute, like she expects me to break apart at any moment. It annoys the crap out of me! I am a way better detective than that-_

I let out a frustrated sigh and buried my head in my arms. I felt like screaming. What made it worse was the voice that drifted over to me just afterwards. "No sleeping on the job, Detective." The voice was one I knew well, a high and scratchy one mixed in with steel comparable to my own.

In my mood, I whipped my head up sharply and glared at Opal Leila Jones. "Mind your own dam business. I'm not friggin' two." I snarled, shoving back my chair and jumping to my feet, wanting to knock her out cold.

_And The Jackass of the Year Award Goes To…_ I thought when I saw her pretty screwed up face, her mouth flopping like a dead fish. The click of my heels could be heard throughout the entire precinct I believe as I marched into the break room, slamming the door behind me and rattling it on its hinges.

My eyes closed and I let out a sigh of relief before I opened me eyes and automaticly fixed my gaze on the figure huddled in the corner. At first I was at a loss for words, but after a couple minutes of silent staring into that deep blue pool, I whispered in shock, "Castle?"


	6. Death Approcheth

**_Second installment..._**

_Spoilers: Season Three Finale(Knockdown? Those are very confusing)_

_Prompt: Demon_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Me no own this show. Castle is owned my some guy named Marloe(I can't spell, darnit)._

_Author's Notes: I would absolutly adore reviews. I'm getting none and it's getting me discouraged._

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

Castle's POV

I had been breathing shallowly for the past hour now, just me and the shadows. I had started to think she would never come in here. Cop after cop came in, grabbed their coffee, and left, not ever at the right angle to even glimpse me. Or maybe they were always just caught up in their own heads. I didn't know.

Anyways, when she appeared, I had warning, because I heard her shout at someone, whom I figured to be Opal by her words. It made me smile lightly. _That's my Kate. _I thought, and wished that to be true.

When the door slammed, I peered up at the red faced Detective I'd known for the past few years. She was as beautiful as ever with her hair all frazzled and her chest heaving-

I pulled my mind out of the gutter just in time, because her eyes snapped open and they got caught in mine. I lost my breathe for a moment before I caught it again and gave her a tentative smile. _I wanted her to find me. Now she's here. Say something! _My mouth wouldn't move though, not until I heard her bewildered whisper.

"Castle?" I could tell she was very confused. Kept staring at me with this puzzled look on her face. I didn't blame her. She didn't know. After all, she hadn't seen me all day.

"Hey, Beckett." I made myself say. It was getting harder and harder not to call her Kate out loud.

"What…Why are you huddled up in the break room corner?" She asked with her left eyebrow raised, eyes searching his scrunched up body for no such clue.

"Well, see, I'm kind of hiding from Opal." I said slowly, my voice taking on its usual charm but filled with underlying fear. This made her face all the more quizzical. Again, didn't blame her. I still didn't know how to explain, so I tired making light of the situation. "That woman. She is a little too aggressive, if you know what I mean." I flashed a hinting smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Meaning she scares you? Yeah, I have to agree there. But still, what could she have done that didn't make you want to use her as your own personal sex toy?" Her eyes flashed angrily and for a moment a confused expression broke my reverie, but I pulled my face together while thoughts spun endlessly in my head.

"I don't just use women, detective. In spite of what you may think, I actually care for their feelings." My voice was sober and brittle, and I could see the shock in her eyes plain as day. My smile had even dropped, yet my mind was still trying to figure out if her anger was the cause of her thoughts on my life style or something more…?

"Why are you hiding from her, Castle?" She asked, skittering around the subject. Red flags went off in my head and for a moment, I started to let those wheels turn, until I heard a sharp, "Castle!" and hurried back to the break room.

"Well, she…I…She's a demon! She makes me do everything on a scedule and eamn, come on! That's bad enough. But then I'm supposed to be her own little mule whenever she goes anywhere and she expects me to shut up and be a no body until she wants me to speak, and then..." My voice raised an octave as I spoke and I watched her try not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, haha. Yes, I dated the crazy lady again. Get it out of your system. I mean, it's not like she's waiting right outside the door to breathe down your neck again…" I wandered off, smirking at her obvious discomfort. I slowly got to my feet and crossed the room in a couple strides, ending up so close I could see the flecks of brown in her eyes. I leaned forward and whispered in earnest, "Wanna help me kill her?"

She giggled and I had to stop my face from breaking out in a silly grin. Instead, I settled for a smile charming smile as I pulled back. She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes. Yes, I would. But sadly, you know people would get suspicious." She sounded so genuine; my voice got stuck in my throat. I looked at her wide eyed and that's when she broke out into a smile. "You're so easy, Castle. Come on. We can face her together. And you," She poked my chest, sending a thrilling heat up and down my body. "You will break-up with her now, not go into hiding any longer."

I jerked backwards, holding up my hands in a defensive gesture. "Nononononono!" I whispered furiously. "She'll kill me! Or she'll make me leave!"

She just smiled. "Well, looks like that's your problem." She turned around and I whipped out my arm.

"I don't wanna leave." I whined, giving her a puppy dog look. She just rolled her eyes again and jerked her arm out of my grip.

"She is just another person, Castle." She said with a smirk, clearly anticipating a full blow breakdown break up on my behalf. I looked at her sullenly as she pulled open the door and clicked her way back to her desk, where Opal Jones stood, arms crossed, staring straight at me. I swallowed hard and slowly made my way over to her.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

**The third installment(longer than I thought, though not long pagewise, I know) shall be up today or tommarrow hopefully. Please review. I havent gotten any in a long time and I'm getting worried. I'll give you a cookie! Plus, you could give me good ideas on how I should play out the break-up. I am kind of blank there.**


End file.
